codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Virtualization
Virtualization is the process of an entity being transferred onto Lyoko. The process was first chronologically used on humans with Waldo Schaeffer and his daughter, Aelita, for them to escape to Lyoko from the men in black. It may have been invented by Waldo. The process is usually run by Jeremie, Aelita, or by the Self Virtualization Program. Description The only possible way (shown in the series) to do this is to use the scanners. The process is not fully detailed but it appears to be broken into stages. #The first stage is avatar recognition. Jeremie selects an avatar and the computer realizes the stored genetic structure of the Lyoko Warrior. #The second stage is scanning. The person's molecular structure is identified and stored if the person is being virtualized for the first time; if the Supercomputer already recorded their virtualization beforehand it will simply be recognized. #The third stage is the final virtualization; this consists of the character's "digitization" (conversion from physical matter into digital matter) and finally, their appearance on Lyoko. It has been revealed in Code Lyoko Evolution that people may only be virtualized within 12-hour intervals of their previous virtualization. This serves as a retcon because, in the first four seasons, it didn't seem to take that long in order to be sent back to Lyoko. For example, in the episode Common Interest, Odd was virtualized with Ulrich to do a sweep of the Ice Sector to locate an activated tower. Jeremie brought both of them back to pick up Aelita who was recovering in the hospital. Odd was then virtualized again with Aelita and Yumi not much later in the same day to help Aelita deactivate the tower. Another example of this would be in ''Dog Day Afternoon'', where Odd was virtualized with Aelita to the Desert Sector to cover her while she enters the tower that was controlling the William Clone to install new security features in it. After Jeremie brought them both back to Earth, not much later in that same exact day, Odd was re-virtulalized to the Mountain Sector so Jeremie could try and undo Odd's fusion with Kiwi (who was in the scanner with Odd when he went to the Desert Sector with Aelita, unbeknownst to both her and Jeremie). Afterwards, when the Superscan detected an activated tower in the Ice Sector, Aelita was sent back to Lyoko with Ulrich to deactivate it. It hasn't been made clear why this 12-hour rule is apparent in Evolution, but this major retcon has served as a problem for the Lyoko Warriors in fighting X.A.N.A.. It's possible that being materialized while retaining life points allows one to be virtualized again. This process can have mistakes, both due to operator error and machine error. Instances of this include: * In Frontier, Yumi virtualized Jeremie incorrectly, accidentally dumping him into the Virtual Limbo. * In Dog Day Afternoon, Odd brought Kiwi in the scanner with him, causing their DNA to merge. *Due to outside interference in the Virtualization Enhancement Program, in ''Kadic Bombshell'', people were virtualized into the wrong sectors. Humans who have been virtualized In order they are: #Franz Hopper #Aelita Schaeffer #Odd Della Robbia #Ulrich Stern #Yumi Ishiyama #Jeremie Belpois #William Dunbar Non-humans who have been virtualized #Aelita Clone (Clone generated with Jeremie's laptop) #X.A.N.A. Odd/Ulrich (Clone) #X.A.N.A. William #Kiwi (fused with Odd) #Spectre (particles) Process Supercomputer-selected.png|A user is selected... Scannerroom.png|... the user enters a Scanner... Aelitascanner.png|... the user's structure is "scanned"... woooosh.png|... they are sent to Lyoko... Odd and Aelita virtualized to Arena.PNG|... and are finally virtualized Gallery Code Lyoko Virtualization.JPG|Aelita being virtualized in the Mountain Sector. Code Earth In the Forest Sector image 1.png|Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich are virtualized in the Forest Sector. Tumblr m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo7 1280.jpg|Posessed William virtualizes with Aelita in Sector Five. Surmenage 195.jpg|Yumi being virtualized alone in the Mountain Sector. Codigo 11.jpg|Virtualized into the Ice Sector. 36eme dessous 323.jpg|Odd and Ulrich being virtualized in Season 1. Tentation 308.jpg|Tarantulas being virtualized by X.A.N.A.. Girl Power.jpg|Aelita and Yumi virtualized to Carthage. 200px-Oddvirtstage1.jpg|Odd in the first stage of Virtualization. 200px-Oddvirtstage2.jpg|Odd in the second stage of Virtualization. 200px-Oddvirtstagefinal.jpg|Odd in the final stage of Virtualization. The Monster Materialization Program.jpg|A Krab virtualized. Code Lyoko Evolution Evo terre 0087.jpg Evo terre 0141.jpg Evo terre 0163.jpg Compte a rebours 233.jpg Vir 2.PNG|Being virtualized in the Desert Sector in Evolution. Rendezvous38|Yumi and Ulrich virtualized in Evolution. Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd in the scanner, ready to be virtualized. Aelitascanner.png|Aelita is scanned before lastly being virtualized into Lyoko. Yumi, Odd and Aelita virtualized CLE 5.PNG|Yumi, Odd and Aelita getting virtualized in Rivalry. es:Virtualización pl:Wirtualizacja ro:Virtualizarea ru:Виртуализация sr:Виртуелизација Category:Codes and programs Category:Scanners Category:Supercomputer Category:Phenomenon on Lyoko Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.